Família da Areia
by Vazio
Summary: É sobre o relacionamento entre Gaara, seu Irmão e sua Irmã. Com maiúscula porque eles também são importantes. Se passa depois da fuga deles de Konoha.
1. A Noite

Se eu possuísse qualquer direito sobre Naruto, vocês teriam visto esta história no mangá ou no anime.

Palavras escritas em itálico simbolizam pensamentos.

* * *

I tried to kill the pain

But only brought more

I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal

I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming

Am I too lost to be saved

Am I too lost?

_Evanescence, "Tourniquet"_

* * *

A Noite

"_A escuridão aqui possui mais estrelas..."_

Foi uma reflexão nova para o garoto de cabelos vermelhos...

Era noite no País do Vento. Um sopro frio e constante vindo do deserto trazia areia à vila, o que significava mais trabalho para as vassouras e donas-de-casa na manhã seguinte. Como ditava o clima, não havia nenhuma nuvem, o que proporcionava uma visão espetacular do céu. Porém, ningúem iria destrancar a porta de seu lar para vê-lo. A lua cheia ao invés de extasiar os moradores com sua beleza, os amendrotava. Só "ele" ousava ficar do lado de fora, admirando-a.

Afinal ele era o objeto de temor de todos...

Apenas mais uma noite típica na Vila de Areia...

Mas não para Gaara. Nem para a adolescente vestida de branco, nem para o rapaz vestido de preto.

Há muito tempo que os três irmãos não ficavam do lado de fora de casa, ao mesmo tempo, numa noite de lua cheia...

* * *

Comentários: Minha primeira fic, depois de enrolar por tanto tempo. Comentem e critiquem o quanto quiserem. Espero poder terminá-la.

Os próximos capítulos serão mais longos...

O bom dos personagens secundários é que você pode imaginar e escrever sobre as vidas deles mais livremente, já que o autor original foca no protagonista a maior parte do tempo.

Só uma pergunta: Quem é o mais velho, Kankuro ou Temari?


	2. A Lua

As palavras em itálico agora representarão flashbacks.

* * *

A Lua

"_Você nunca foi amado."_

Ainda dói...

Sempre que eu olho para você eu me lembro...

A pessoa em que eu mais confiei... A pessoa que nunca me machucaria...

A que me ensinou sobre o amor, sobre a dor...

Me odiou, me feriu...

E na escuridão, você brilha mais do que tudo...

Só pra me machucar de novo.

Coloco a mão sobre o símbolo vermelho em minha testa e olho para a vila.

Recordo mais.

_Sinto culpa, quero ajudar, eu corro para a casa da criança que feri._

_Ansioso, bato na porta, ela se abre um pouco._

_Peço desculpas, ofereço um remédio..._

"_Vá embora, monstro!"_

_A porta se fecha._

Mais.

_Yashamaru me leva a uma outra casa._

_Ele diz que vou conhecer meu irmão e minha irmâ._

_Ele me ensinou o que eram irmãos. Era bom._

_Ele devia me odiar._

_Havia uma menina loira, um pouco mais velha do que eu._

_E um garoto gorducho de cabelos castanhos. Com um olhar que eu nunca havia visto._

"_Gaara, este é seu irmão e esta é sua irmã ."_

_Eles não falam._

_Tento. "Muito prazer,eu..."_

"_Eu Odeio Você."_

_Foram as primeiras palavras que meu irmão me disse._

"_A Mamâe morreu por sua causa. Eu nunca vou gostar de você."_

_Essas foram as segundas._

Mais.

_A menina loira, um pouco mais velha que eu..._

_Com o cabelo preso de forma que outros achariam graça..._

_Enquanto sou mais uma vez repreendido, aos gritos, por uma pessoa, ela olha para mim._

_Os olhos estão tensos. Ela tenta decidir..._

_O quê?_

_Será que ela quer me proteger?_

"_Por favor, venha me proteger!" eu lhe grito com meus olhos._

_Ela olha no meu rosto. Cerra os lábios. Fecha os olhos._

_Se vira e me deixa com os gritos._

Sempre foi assim...

"_Todas as tentativas fracassaram..."_

"_Não há como matá-lo." _

"_Como vamos lidar com ele?"_

_A voz de meu pai..._

"_Vamos trazer de volta nosso propósito original."_

"_?"_

"_Gaara, será treinado como ninja. E será uma arma para nossa vila. "_

_Vozes protestam._

"_Mas, Lorde Kazekage, é insanidade dar mais poder a ele!"_

"_O Shukaku, lhe dará mais poder independente do que façamos."_

"_Se o enviarmos a missões poderemos tirar proveito desse poder."_

"_E... se tivermos sorte ele encontrará alguém mais poderoso..."_

"_De acordo..."_

Desgraçados.

Porque me trouxeram a este mundo?

Só para ser uma arma? Ser usado e jogado fora?

Só para sofrer e morrer?

Não aceitarei.

Vão todos **nos pagar.**

A dor e a morte serão **para vocês.**

**Sim, vamos nos divertir.**

**Rasgar, esfolar, matar...**

**Mulheres, homens, crianças, velhos...**

**Tudo!**

**Vão gritar. Se afogarão em sangue. Morrerão tod...**

Não

Chega

Não farei de novo.

Estou preso a sua vontade há muito tempo.

Não quero mais ser você...

Conheci o ódio por muito tempo...

Estou cansado de existir assim.

"_Eu nunca deixarei, que machuque as pessoas preciosas para mim."_

Amor...

Ele conseguiu encontrar.

Será que há um lugar onde eu possa sentir o amor?

Onde possa ter meu coração curado?

A lua ilumina a vila com uma luz fraca.

Não é aqui.

Eu os odeio e os temo.

Eles me odeiam e me temem.

Se eu for embora esses sentimentos morrerão.

E talvez eu encontre uma nova casa.

Uma casa que eu ame. Que me ame.

Sim.

É o melhor para todos.

Me levanto. A ânfora de areia presa as minhas costas é tudo de que preciso.

De repente, a areia me alerta sobre uma presença.

Um assassino?

Tolo...

Mas não irei matá-lo...

Me viro para encará-lo e...

A menina loira, um pouco mais velha que eu...

Com o cabelo preso de forma que outros achariam graça...

Os olhos estão tensos. Ela tenta decidir...

O quê?

* * *

Comentários: Às pessoas que tiveram dúvidas sobre as palavras em negrito. Aquilo era o Gaara sendo incorporado pelo Shukaku. O demônio que existe dentro dele.

Os próximos dois capítulos serão centrados nos outros dois irmãos.

Por favor, seus reviews serão bastante apreciados.


	3. As Estrelas

As Estrelas

Que vento gentil.

Essa é uma das vantagens de viver aqui. Apreciar a brisa noturna depois de um dia quente.

É claro, o frio do deserto à noite mataria a maioria das pessoas que tentassem desfrutá-lo.

Mas eu não. Afinal eu sempre vivi aqui.

Também sou uma ninja. Fui treinada para sobreviver a esse tipo de coisa.

Portanto eu posso simplesmente deitar-me aqui e relaxar...

Lembrando de coisas boas.

_Corro, corro, corro..._

_Tropeço, caio..._

_Arranhei meu joelho, como dói..._

_Começo a chorar..._

_Um homem alto vem correndo pra mim._

"_Calma princesinha, calma..."_

_Ele me levanta e me consola._

"_Papai tá aqui, não precisa chorar."_

_Eu olho pra ele, ainda chorando um pouquinho._

"_Vai sarar logo..."_

_Ele dá um beijinho no meu machucado e a dor passa..._

_Mágica! _

Eu gostava do meu pai.

Isso é normal para todo mundo. Mas não para a minha família.

Na verdade, é tão estranho que eu mantenho como um segredo.

Os meus irmãos nunca mais olhariam pra mim direito se soubessem disso.

Na verdade é bem provável que eles me matassem.

O pior é que ele têm razão.

Depois de tudo o que ele fez, seria justificado.

Foi por causa dele que a mamãe morreu.

Por causa dele o meu irmão não via graça na vida.

Por causa dele o meu irmão virou um monstro.

Mas ainda assim, eu gostava dele.

Uma verdadeira anormal é o que sou.

Sempre que tento odiá-lo, aparece uma justificativa.

"_Ele fez isso por que era o único jeito de manter o Shukaku preso. O antigo selo estava sendo quebrado..."_

"_Foi para termos uma arma para proteger a vila..."_

"_Ele não poderia simplesmente forçar outra pessoa a dar a sua vida e a de seu filho para isso."_

Sabe, não importa qual seja.

Ele era meu pai, droga! Ele foi bom comigo. E isso já basta.

Só que eu ainda me entristeço pelos dois.

Não tem como deixar de sentir pena.

"_Será que é aqui... Huuummm... Não. E se eu girar desse jeito? Não deu também. Pra que serve isso aqui? Grrrrrr... Quando eu pegar ele."_

_O culpado passa pela porta._

"_Ei! Pode voltar aqui seu pilantra!"_

_Ele entra com aquela cara de quem tá tirando um sarro. Nossa, como ele é cretino._

"_Que foi, ô chata?"_

"_Foi você que arrembetou minhas bonecas?"_

"_Não."_

"_Ah é? Então quem foi?"_

"_Sei lá! Pergunta pro teu pai!"_

"_Ele é seu pai também, burraldo!"_

"_Não por escolha minha."_

"_Olha, chega disso. Eu sei que foi você e pronto."_

"_Prova!"_

"_Tem outro pirralho imbecil nessa casa?"_

"_Já se olhou no espelho?"_

"_Ah, não enche. Só trata de me pagar."_

"_Pagar pelo quê?"_

"_Pelas bonecas, Gênio."_

"_É ruim, heim."_

"_Ou isso ou espalho pra todo mundo que cê brinca de boneca."_

"_Eu não brinco mesmo. Eu desmontei elas só para ver como as peças se encaixavam. Eu já cansei de fazer isso com meus brinquedos."_

"_Tá bom. É claro que teus amigos vão acreditar em você."_

"_Tch, bruxa..."_

"_Sou. E aí. Vai pagar ou não?"_

"_Não. Eu vou é fazer isso..."_

_Ele avança para a pilha de bonecas despedaçadas e começa a juntar as peças. Em meia hora elas estão_

_certinhas de novo. _

"_Viu só, ô chorona! Qualquer um com meio cérebro podia ter feito isso."_

"_Ah, sai daqui seu anormal."_

_Ele sai batendo porta. Eu olho pros meus brinquedos._

_Como ficaram boas. Parecem até melhores do que antes._

_Ué? Não tinha sido eu que tinha quebrado essas daqui?_

_Até essas ele consertou?_

Meu primeiro irmão.

Com ele até que não foi tão ruim.

Tá bom, ele era... Não. Continua sendo chato, pessimista, mal-humorado, valentão...

Mas até aí, ele era como qualquer outro irmão mais novo.

Pelas minhas amigas descobri que a função dos irmãos mais novos é irritar as irmãs mais velhas.

O problema é que ele não podia ficar junto com o papai.

Nunca o perdoou.

Nisso ele é parecido com o meu irmãozinho.

Heh, "irmãozinho"...

Que jeito de chamar a pessoa de quem se tem mais medo.

_A areia se move._

_Rápida, mortal, cruel..._

_Ela envolve os nossos alvos._

_Eles choram de medo..._

_Missão cumprida._

"_Bem, agora é só levá-los para a base e interrogá-los..."_

"_Você, pode trazê-los Gaara?"_

_Ele não responde..._

"_Gaara?"_

_Ele não se vira para me olhar._

_Ele treme de ansiedade. Suor frio de excitação irrompe da pele dele..._

"_Sabaku Kyuu!"_

_A areia se contrai, imobilizando completamente aquelas pessoas._

"_Gaara, não! Nós, precisamos deles vivos. Eles têm informações vitais para nossa vila..."_

_Ele demora a tomar uma ação._

_Então uma das vítimas fala._

"_Por favor, me poupe, eu tenho mulher e filhos. Não me..."_

_A mão se fecha._

"_Sabaku Sousou!"_

_Sangue misturado com areia._

_Eu ainda me atrevo a repreendê-lo por ter feito isso._

_Ele olha nos meus olhos. Eu paro..._

_Ele sorri. Eu tremo..._

"_Não pare. Alimente meu ódio."_

"_Quero que ele esteja bem forte para quando chegar a sua vez."_

"_Minha... vez?"_

"_Sim. Você é minha irmã. È especial."_

"_Quando você se misturar areia... A sensação... Será..."_

_Um silvo sai da boca do meu irmão ..._

Nunca consegui olhar ou falar com Gaara como irmã.

Só olhava pra ele, tentando ver se a morte estava em seu rosto.

Só falava com ele pra aplacar a sua ira.

Eu nem queria vê-lo.

Sempre vivi com medo.

Pavor do meu próprio irmãozinho.

Não deveria ser assim...

Quer saber?

Acabou.

Não vou mais ter medo.

Eu sou a irmã mais velha dele.

Eu tinha que ser uma segunda mãe para ele.

Deveria protegê-lo, cuidar dele, brincar com ele...

E ele deveria ser feliz.

Toda a minha família deveria ser feliz. Não importa que demônios nos aflijam.

Não agi antes, mas o farei agora.

Me levanto da areia onde estava deitada e volto a vila.

Vou em direção da torre mais alta.

Quando estou no meio do caminho lembro que é noite de lua cheia.

Olho pras estrelas para que afastem o medo.

Funciona. Chego na torre.

Vejo ele.

Ele me vê.

Me surpreendo com a vaga manifestação de surpresa nos olhos dele.

Pensei que ele me mataria.

"Temari?"

Penso em alguma coisa pra dizer...

"Ehr,hum... Linda noite, não é Gaara?"

Putz. Essa foi péssima.

Ele fica um pouco mais surpreso, demora um pouco como sempre faz, e então responde:

"É."

Até aqui tudo bem.

Resolvo ousar um pouquinho mais...

"Você... Gosta de ficar olhando a noite. Não é?"

Um muito leve "sim" com a cabeça.

"Vamos olhar as estrelas juntos?"

Ele ficou surpreso.

Então, eu vejo uma expressão que eu nunca tinha visto antes no rosto dele.

Parece ser de preocupação.

Ele fica desse jeito por uma eternidade.

Então dá um suspiro.

"Está bem".

Eu me sento ao lado dele.

E silenciosamente olhamos pra cima.

* * *

E aí pessoal? Demorei um pouco mas tá aí o terceiro capítulo.

Ele é um pouco mais comprido porque a Temari fala um pouco mais do que o Gaara. Aliás, qualquer um fala,com exceção do Shino é claro.

Não se esqueçam dos Reviews.

Aí Kuny-chan, belíssima fic.


	4. A Escuridão

A Escuridão

São só nove horas da noite.

Mas não tem ninguém.

Não tem bares vendendo sake para pinguços.

Não tem casais melosos lambendo a cara um dos outros.

Porra, nem os ninjas tão trabalhando.

Todo mundo tá é dentro de casa pedindo a deus ou ao diabo para viver mais um pouco.

Do lado de fora só tem ele.

Aquele que fica em cima dos telhados, esperando algum pobre idiota.

E de alguns meses para cá, começou a faltar burros nessa droga de vila.

Ele deve estar cheio de fome.

Então, por que estou aqui, a céu aberto sem nenhuma parede em volta de mim?

Paredes são legais.

Elas ajudam quando queremos que ningúem encha o saco...

Se bem que, na verdade, elas não adiantam nada contra ninguém da minha família.

"_Agora que vocês já se aqueceram vamos ao principal treino de hoje..."_

_Tomara que seja, tomara que seja..._

"_...luta!"_

_Isso!_

"_Há! Pronto pra outra surra, maninho?"_

"_Hoje não. Quem vai comer areia é você."_

"_Aahhh... E como você vai ganhar? Usando aquele bonecão, que eu isolo com qualquer soprinho?"_

_Grrr..._

_Tem sido assim nos últimos meses._

_Depois que ela conseguiu aquele abanador gigante ela tem me vencido em todos os treinos de luta._

_E depois que ela vence, ela me sacaneia._

_Aí, vem o professor e me critica._

_Aí, o meu irmão psicopata me olha com desprezo._

_E quando volto pra casa ela continua me enchendo._

_Encheu._

_O professor suspira e anuncia como que esperando o resultado._

"_Preparados? Temari e Kankuro?"_

_Meus olhos fixos com raiva e determinação. Os dela com confiança e pena._

_Tch._

"_Começar!"_

_Desenrolo Karasu e o mando em direção a minha irmã._

_Despreocupadamente ela manda um vento em direção a ele._

_Dessa vez puxo minhas mãos em direções opostas e divido o meu golem em dois._

_As duas metades se esquivam da rajada de vento, ótimo._

_Ataco-a pelos flancos._

_Mesmo surpresa, a metida reage rápido e salta subindo em cima do leque._

_A bruxa tenta planar em minha direção..._

_Puxo uma das metades para mim e uso a outra para disparar dardos pelas costas da idiota._

_Do alto a chata manipula sua arma para bloquear a retaguarda, defendendo o ataque._

_Então manipulo a outra metade para atacar pela frente._

_Se virando rápido a imbecil só consegue usar um vento fraco para interromper seu avanço. _

_A cretina aterrisa irritada e cercada pelas minhas marionetes._

_Ótimo._

"_E agora o que você vai fazer?"_

_Ela está perdida..._

_Hum?_

_Por que ela está sorrindo?_

_Girando com o leque sobre a posição onde está, a filha da mãe grita._

"_Espiral do Vento Destruidor."_

_Um tornado surge ao redor dela e suga os pedaços da marionete._

_E então eles são isolados para longe._

_Caio de joelhos._

_Minha cabeça está baixa._

_Vendo como estou ela chega perto de mim e fala:_

"_Não falei que ia ser outra surra?"_

"_Falou..."_

_Levanto meu dedo médio._

_Uma mão de madeira cheia de lâminas sai da areia chegando bem perto do pescoço da otária._

_Ela fica paralisada, sem acreditar, sem entender._

"_Quando você se virou para defender os dardos, eu rapidamente separei a mão dele e a enterrei na areia."_

"_Como foi que eu não vi nada faltando nele?"_

"_Pra que você acha que o Karasu usa manto?"_

_O professor meio surpreso anuncia a minha glória._

"_Vencedor Kankuro."_

_De surpresa ela passa para furiosa._

"_Isso não vale!"_

_Putz. Que má perdedora._

"_Um ninja deve saber preparar armadilhas e como detectá-las. Kankuro, você conseguiu fazê-lo em meio a uma batalha em terreno aberto. Muito bom."_

_Pelo menos agora, a vida é boa._

Melhorou naquele momento, pelo menos.

Depois daquele treino ela não continuou me tratando como criança.

Ao invés disso, ela passou a se cuidar mais quando treinava contra mim.

Só que continua me chamando de trapaceiro quando eu ganho.

Eu sou um ninja, pra mim é elogio.

E agora estamos empatados, então que seja.

Além disso é bom que haja um sacana como eu no grupo.

Se dependesse só deles, toda missão ia acabar com uma vila destruída cheia de tripas espalhadas.

Tsc.

Por que eu não pude ter uma família normal?

Podia até ser com ninjas...

Só que sem um irmão como o meu...

_Gritos._

_Sangue._

_Silêncio._

_Os ninjas falharam. _

_Tremendo no meu abrigo._

_Tenho medo de olhar._

_Ele ainda está vivo, eu sei._

_Por favor mãe, não deixe ele me achar._

_Por favor deus, não deixe ele me achar._

_Demora._

_Demora._

_Acho que ele já foi._

_Levanto a minha cabeça devagar e espio._

_Grande, garras, bocarra, dentes, cauda, braços longos, feito de areia._

_Olhos de demônio, coberto de sangue._

_Paro._

_Ele me olha._

Mais tarde, fiquei sabendo que fui salvo pelo mestre Baki.

Fiquei o maior tempo sem comer depois daquilo.

E mais tempo ainda sem comer carne.

Aquela coisa era o meu "querido" irmãozinho.

Coisa de doente, não?

Se bem que até dá pra entender...

Se eu tivesse uma porcaria daquela dentro de mim querendo comer minha alma, eu acho que iria enlouquecer também.

Se bem que na verdade eu devo ser louco.

Nenhum outro ninja se veste como eu.

E ninguém detesta pirralhos mais do que eu.

Acredito que duas pessoas foram as maiores responsáveis por essa inspiração.

Acabei de falar de uma.

A outra eu não posso, nem quero, entender, nem perdoar, nem porra nenhuma.

_Ando com minha irmã e meu tutor._

_Vamos na padaria._

_No caminho dois irmãos jogando bola._

_Enquanto a mãe, sentada num banco, presta atenção a cada movimento deles._

_É, jogar futebol é super perigoso madame._

_Um garoto e um adulto carregam sacolas pesadas._

"_Aí, filhão. Tá ficando forte..."_

_O pivete abre um sorriso._

_Só um elogio e ele se sente o ultra ninja._

_Uma autoridade vem andando em direção a nós._

_Ele para e conversa um pouco com o nosso responsável._

_Depois ele nos olha e fala sei lá o quê._

_Não quero saber._

_Nem quero olhar para sua cara._

_Ele suspira e vai embora._

_Babaca. Já vai tarde._

"_Por que você está sorrindo, Temari?"_

"_Ah, nada não. Bobeira minha."_

Eu acho que ela gostava do meu pai.

Eu o desprezava.

O meu irmão com certeza odiava ele.

Beleza de família, não é?

Mas eles são a única coisa que eu tenho...

Depois que eu soube que meu pai morreu...

Eu fiquei feliz...

Mas aí eu fiquei triste.

Nós dois nunca fomos pai e filho direito.

Ah, caramba.

De novo essas bobagens.

Desde que o Gaara pediu desculpas não paro de ficar me arrependendo.

De não ter sido um irmão melhor, ou um filho melhor.

Fica toda hora pendurado na parte de dentro do meu cérebro.

Que coisa irritante.

Mas o quê que eu vou fazer?

Uhm...

Hora que se dane.

Se eu morrer, pelo menos vai ser sem culpa.

E já tô puto de ficar com medo toda hora.

Avanço pela cidade vazia até o telhado do monstro.

Lá eu vejo duas pessoas deitadas.

Duas?

Uma de roupa branca.

"Temari?"

Os dois se sentam e me olham espantados, quer dizer a minha irmã me olha espantada, o meu irmão me olha irritado.

"Kankuro? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Respondo com mais uma pergunta.

"O que você... VOCÊS estão fazendo aqui?"

Silêncio.

Gaara olha para cima e então fala.

"Olhando o céu."

Ah...

"Posso ver com vocês?"

Agora os dois se espantaram.

Eu também.

Eles olham um pro outro.

Em uníssono.

"Tá bom, pode."

Então tá.

Eu me deito no telhado.

Não é exatamente um futebolzinho.

Mas não estou morto. É um começo.

* * *

Comentários:

Desculpem a demora.

O próximo capítulo será o último.

Minha primeira cena de luta. Mesmo sendo curtinha, é bem longa. Deve ser difícil escrever fics de ação.

Os estilos dos irmãos mais velhos são bem contrastantes. Um usa linhas, movimentos de mão milimétricos,e ataques precisos. A outra usa um super ventilador que destróiaté os elefantes que estavam passando ali por acaso.

O irmãozinho mais novo simplesmente mata todo mundo.


	5. O Céu

O Céu

Em cima de um telhado.

Três objetos pesados postos de lado.

Uma ânfora, uma marionete, um leque.

Três pessoas em silêncio.

Não um silêncio sereno.

Na verdade é desconfortável.

Porque escondido nele, há culpa; vergonha; timidez; medo...

Há tanto disso que ninguém se arrisca a olhar para o lado.

Se o fizessem arriscariam a ver um rosto.

Passa algum tempo.

Então o irmão do meio range os dentes.

Se senta e olhando para os outros dois resolve quebrar o gelo:

"Então... o que vocês estão vendo que é tão interessante?"

Levemente irritada e levemente agradecida, a loira responde:

"Você é surdo por acaso? Já falamos que só estamos olhando o céu."

"Se você não percebeu, ele ocupa um bocado de espaço. E eu não tô conseguindo achar nada que preste nesse monte de nada aí em cima..."

"Claro. Não tem nenhum bonequinho pra você brincar..."

E por aí continuou.

O ruivo observava a discussão com um interesse quase científico.

Normalmente eles eram bastante unidos quando estavam próximos a ele.

Devia ser por causa do medo.

"Bebezão..."

"Bruxa..."

Eles não estavam unidos agora.

Devia ser porque eles não estavam com medo.

Isso... Deveria ser bom.

Mas os xingamentos e a gritaria estavam começando a irritar.

"Ah, porque você não volta pra folha de uma vez e fica com aquele bunda-mole de uma vez? Do jeito que você fala dele, fica parecendo que gosta de ser dominada."

"Há! Pode até ser. Mas eu tô pra ver o dia que alguma mulher vai querer um cara que usa maquiagem e brinca de boneca."

Ele começou a sentir falta do medo.

Mas se ele o usasse de novo, poderia perder a oportunidade...

Então, tentou outra coisa:

"Temari?"

"Que foi?"

Logo depois ela percebeu com quem tinha gritado.

A discussão acabou imediatamente.

"De-desculpa Gaara... Eu não queria..."

"Não. Não se desculpe mana..."

Mana?

"Eu só queria perguntar pra você sobre as estrelas."

"Estrelas?"

"É. Sempre achei que você gostava delas."

Houve um rápido estranhamento.

Mas achando um ponto de paz, todos correram para ele.

"Ah, sim. É verdade. Sempre gostei. Mas..."

"Uhm?"

"O que você quer saber?"

"O motivo porque você gosta tanto delas."

Uma pequena pausa.

Gaara olhava para ela.

Kankuro se sentou, dando a entender que não a interromperia.

A menina olhou para cima procurando as palavras...

Então as achou.

"Por causa da força que elas têm."

"Força?"

"É. Elas estão muito longe, e são pequinininhas em comparação com todo esse infinito."

Os dois prestavam atenção.

"Mas ainda assim elas conseguem brilhar."

"De maneira tão forte, que a luz delas chega até aqui."

O irmão mais novo concluiu:

"É por isso que você pintou aquelas estrelas no leque..."

Ela sorriu.

"Sim."

"Vejam como a noite é bonita."

"Tudo por causa delas."

"Não importa quão grande ou forte for o desafio."

"Eu não serei apagada."

Gaara sorriu de leve.

Kankuro pareceu sentir pena.

"O que foi? Por que você está assim?"

"Você sabe que a escuridão não liga, não é?"

Os olhos se voltaram para o irmão de negro.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Do motivo que me faz detestar olhar o céu."

Ele olhou para o alto.

"O que é que mais há lá em cima?"

"Trevas."

Foi Gaara que tinha respondido.

"Pois é."

"Ainda que essas estrelas façam tanta força, elas ainda são insignificantes."

"E morrerão um dia. Que nem todo mundo."

"Mais uma, menos uma."

"Aquele troço não liga."

Ela entendeu.

"Foi por isso que você pediu alguma coisa boa de se olhar?"

"É. Mas não importa. Eu sempre desvio meu olho para aquela porcaria escura."

"Fico com a impressão que ela vai descer para nos devorar."

Ela pensou:

"Mas então porque você se veste assim?"

Antes que ele respondesse:

"Porque assim ele se torna o devorador."

"Não é mais uma vítima, mas sim o monstro que destrói, que nada teme. Eterno, invencível."

Kankuro sorriu:

"Exatamente."

A irmã de branco olhou entristecida para o irmão de negro.

"O que foi?"

"Deve ser terrível viver assim."

"Heh. Não se preocupa. Eu só devoro o que não gosto. Você que devia pôr os pés na realidade"

"Dane-se. Se a realidade quiser ser escura eu vou mais é brilhar."

Uma riso leve e triste.

Uma voz preocupada:

"Gaara?"

Sem olhar, ele falou:

"Vocês têm algo que lhes dão força."

"Uma é iluminada e o outro é escuro."

"Vocês têm sorte."

"Eu só tenho a lua."

Eles abaixaram os olhos.

"É por causa daquele dia, não é?"

"Também."

"Mas é porque ela sempre volta."

"Como assim?"

"Ela é lua cheia."

"Mas depois ela deixa de ser."

"Nova, crescente, minguante."

"Ela se torna muitas outras luas."

Os mais velhos entenderam antes que ele acabasse.

"Mas ela sempre volta a ser cheia."

"Ela não consegue escapar."

Uma lágrima escorreu.

"Eu também... Sempre."

"As vezes... Eu sentia vontade de parar."

"Agora já até faz muito tempo."

"Mas não importa."

"Aquele desejo. Morte..."

"Eu nunca fico livre dele..."

Mais lágrimas.

"Eu... eu acho que... nunca poderei..."

Interrupção. Voz masculina.

"Pode parar."

Voz feminina. Um leve abraço.

"Você vai conseguir sim."

Gaara se perde. Não acredita.

"Como vocês podem dizer isso? Depois de tudo..."

A que abraça:

"Porque somos seus irmãos mais velhos..."

O que não o deixou desistir.

"E porque você não é a lua, porra. Cê não tá em órbita nem nada."

Risada curta de choro:

"Obrigado."

"Mas vocês também sabem que não são o escuro nem a estrela."

Em uníssono:

"Sabemos."

* * *

Novamente deitados algum tempo depois.

Consegui:

"Achei!"

Espantados:

"O quê!"

"Gaara. A lua cuida da terra"

"Como?"

"Se não tivesse lua, as noites ficariam muito mais escuras. Além disso ela cuida para que os dias tenham 24 horas e..."

"Temari. Não vai me dizer que você quer que ele pense na lua de outra maneira..."

"Ah! Mas é que ela é tão bonita e..."

Gaara sorri:

"Tá bom, então."

"Hã?"

"Se você diz que ela é bela eu acredito."

Me sinto feliz.

Estou cuidando do meu irmãozinho.

* * *

Um pouco depois.

Tive uma idéia.

Eu a aprsento.

"Então a partir de amanhã a gente começa a procurar, certo?"

Gaara ainda estava descrente.

Ela o incentiva.

"Ei, não fica assim. Deve existir um jutsu que ajude você a dormir em paz."

Eu reafirmo.

"Você vai poder dormir, nem que eu tenha que entrar na sua cabeça e dar porrada naquele bicho."

Risos.

"Tão duvidando é?"

"Não éstamos rindo de você. Estamos rindo de alegria por ter um irmão como você."

Kankuro corou.

* * *

Irmãos...

Um sentimento tenro.

Tranquilidade.

È novo.

Muito longe uma voz sombria.

Falando de dor e morte.

Eu a ignoro.

Está...

...tão bom.

* * *

Nascer do sol.

Um bocejo.

Um ronco.

Uma respiração muito leve.

Ela olha para um lado.

Foi o irmão mais velho como sempre.

Que nem um despertador.

Ela olha para o outro...

Sussurrando...

"Kankuro, Kankuro acorda."

"nhg... Calma moças, uma de cada vez..."

"Acorda!"

"Argh. Que que foi Tema...!"

Ele viu.

Gaara dormindo.

Primeiro, o pânico...

Mas...?

"Ei, ele não está mudado!"

"É, também estranhei."

Devagar eles se aproximam.

E ficam sem palavras.

Olhos fechados.

Respiração leve.

Calma.

E muita paz.

"Ele não é lindo?"

"Sou homem, eu não sei dizer."

Olham mais um pouco.

"Melhor é levar ele pra casa."

"Concordo. Talvez a areia dele não funcione nesse estado."

"É. E ele merece uma cama."

"Também."

Se aproximando devagar Temari o pegou no colo.

Kankuro carregou o leque e fez com que Karasu levasse o pesado jarro.

Em casa.

"Será que isso vai ser constante? Quer dizer, ele agora vai poder dormir em paz?"

"Duvido. Aquele bicho ainda está nele. Ele não vai desistir tão fácil."

"É, acho que não."

Ela o coloca na cama.

"Precisamos procurar aquele jutsu de que você falou."

"Pode deixar. Vou comer alguma coisa e consultar os sábios da vila. Toma conta dele."

"Pode deixar."

Aí, ele saiu.

Com uma convicção que só a escuridão possui.

Não importava o quê, ele não seria derrotada.

A irmã mais velha olhou pela janela.

Viu a estrela mais próxima pintar o preto de vermelho e depois de azul.

Ela sabia que de noite as trevas voltariam.

Sabia que um dia a estrela morreria.

Mas enquanto ela existisse faria as trevas do céu serem azuis e a lua brilhar.

Ela olhou para o seu irmãozinho.

Se aproximou...

E lhe deu um carinhoso beijo na testa.

E então saiu do quarto quietinha...

Gaara dormiu 20 horas.

E teve sonhos maravilhosos.

* * *

Comentários: 

Acabou.

O que acharam?

Agradeço a Kurenai-san, Kuny-chan, Amanda e Luana, Priscila Marvolo, Ayumi Zaoldyeck, MiharuMitsurugi e Temari-san do fundo do coração por terem lido e gostado da minha fic.

Próximas fics serão de King of Fighters e Guilty Gear e serão em inglês.

Mas não temam pois ainda terão mais fanfics de Naruto, em português.

Tentem adivinhar sobre quem será a próxima história.


End file.
